


Kakashi's secret revealed

by Rangerfan58



Series: story outtakes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: part of my Naruto adventures story, but separate





	Kakashi's secret revealed

It had been three weeks since the initial search and nothing had been found so Tsunade called for a special retrieval squad made up of solely ANBU and one semi-retired ANBU called Kakashi Hatake

"alright everyone I've called you all here for a reason"

"what is it Hokage-sama?"

"you are to go to the Valley of the End and see if you can find the remains of Dolphin and Naruto Uzumaki"

"but Hokage-sama by now the current will have swept them away"

"I know but that's why I'm allowing you to expand the search to just before the border"

"when do we leave"

"now"

"Hai"

And so they went to the valley calling out their names

"Dolphin, Naruto!"

they called for several days and searched far and wide but found no traces of them finally they had to admit defeat and returned to the village burned out and with practically no hope left in them

"I assume from the fact that they aren't here you couldn't find them"

"no Hokage-sama we couldn't"

"very well everyone but Wolf may go"

they leave

"you wished to talk to me privately Hokage-sama?"

"yes take off your mask Kakashi we need to talk about things that aren't meant for ANBU ears"

and so Kakashi takes off the mask and while he isn't in his Jounin uniform for him it symbolizes that he is no longer an ANBU but a Jounin sensei

"I'm worried about Sasuke and Sakura they've been down ever since he dissapeared and if you show exhaustion they'll get suspicious after all all I told them was that I was sending you out on a short term assignment that could take a few weeks to complete because of the fact that involved possibly going into enemy territory"

"it's not just those two Hokage-sama it's the rest of the Konoha 12 as the village has come to call it"

"you're right maybe you should reveal your secret and Dolphin's so that they understand why you're so exhausted"

"understood"

and so the ones left of the Konoha 12 and a few others met and they were told of both Kakashi's secret and Iruka's and that surprised them greatly and they actually vowed to keep an eye out for them should they have to leave the village but they never found them


End file.
